


Of green eyes and yellow sun

by Adelirioushonesty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelirioushonesty/pseuds/Adelirioushonesty
Summary: 'It all started on a morning, on a Monday morning to be specific. ..."a subtle shift in Cat's complex yet simple presence in Kara's life





	

It all started on a morning, on a Monday morning to be specific. 

Cat had arrived, sunglasses on, nothing out of the ordinary. She had taken her coffee, marched straight to her desk, pursed dropped to one side, propped down while sighing. 

Had Kara paid more attention, maybe she could’ve felt, could’ve seen the slight change in the air that morning when she woke up. 

The stillness in the office besides her caught her attention amidst her paper work. She wouldn’t look, it was not her business after all. If Cat wanted professional, she was going to give her professional. But oh, the lack of action mixed with an even breath was so tempting; she had to look, so she did. How she wished she hadn’t. She has never been prepared for those eyes. She got to thinking once about the possibility of Cat’s eyes being made of kryptonite if only they were a little greener. If that wobbly feeling in her knees, the slight skip of her heart was not telling, she didn’t know anything anymore. Cat’s eyes made her weak, but it was a good weak (unarguably so), she concluded. 

Her eyes had always been there, watching her, expecting her, rolling at her. However, never quite like they were at that moment. So clear. Kara didn’t know what was happening inside Cat’s head, there was an openness to her ever so indifferent facade, staring directly at her, through the glass walls. Who has a glass office anyway? Not that she was complaining the absurdity of it, she thought. No, no. It was just her insecurity getting the best of her but somehow she wouldn’t look away. She couldn’t. She was being held captive by that green pair. She was positively sure Cat had some super powers of her own hidden securely just like her Supergirl identity or maybe they’ve always been there for anyone to see, again, not unlike her identity. Maybe it was only meant to Kara herself. Who knew anything at this point? As soon as it started, it went away. Maybe it lasted 3 seconds, maybe it lasted 30 minutes. Kara would never know. Following time was not her strength around Cat. She never knew when her thoughts were suppressing the sound barrier, anyway. A gift from her super speed. 

If her senses hadn’t been so out there for the other woman, she would’ve lost the increase of her heartbeat. The deeper intake of breath. The slight curl of fingers around that fountain pen. She guessed she should start thanking humans’ God that her musings hadn’t got the best of her. 

Kara’s mind under confusion wasn’t what someone would call the most prosaic. But how does anyone get over Cat when they didn’t even know they were into her? This woman had a mission to drive her mad, this she was positively sure of. 

Reality came back as fast as it left her, she needed to look away, someone else might see. As she was shaking those feelings off as a product of her own musings, they were on her again. Unguarded, thoughtful, bright, like seeing stars for the first time. Damn, why her heart was trying to leave her chest? She thought she was made of steel, these things weren’t meant to be happening. She fights aliens on a daily basis, she stops airplanes and trains, she holds entire buildings on her back. But Cat, leave to only Cat to make her feel the so damn human. And by just looking at her. Before the moment was over again, there it was, what changed everything back to _their_ normal, what erased the professional out of their fragile personal relationship, a slight upturn on the corner of Cat’s lips, a small smile, ever so tentative, but Kara knew better. Kara felt everything everywhere. Her own sun sitting there, empowering her beyond words, making her feel the greatest being in the universe. 

Cat Grant was Kara’s personal sun and Kara’s personal kryptonite and by this definition she finally understood human’s concept of love.


End file.
